


Have You Seen a Snake?

by Hobbit_Riddlebird



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 05:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19761916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit_Riddlebird/pseuds/Hobbit_Riddlebird
Summary: Written for the 666 Challenge: word "snake"Aziraphale is visited nightly by a snake-y visitor.Rated T: suggestive themes but nothing explicit.No sex with a snake in this fic. Sorry?





	Have You Seen a Snake?

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually very fun to write. I hope you find it as amusing as I did.

After the Apoco-that-almost-ended-everything-lypse Aziraphale and Crowley had entered into a state of almost-courtship-that-wasn't-quite. Meaning they still went out on their "dinner friend-dates" and that Crowley had taken to staying in the spare room above the bookshop during the week while Aziraphale found it convenient to spend weekends at Crowley's flat. Although they never shared the same bed.

The new stage of their relationship was nice but he found himself wanting more. One night Crowley had fallen asleep in Aziraphale's bed while they watched a horribly inaccurate period flick, it had been the first time Aziraphale had slept since the whole Arma-nada-ged-don't began and the most restful he has had since Eden. In the arms of the demon he had felt more blessed than he had ever felt in Heaven. This was what he wanted, he realized, this was what had been missing. But when he woke Crowley was already gone and pretended nothing had happened, although he made sure to make sure nothing ever happened again. 

The second time it happened Aziraphale was in the room at Crowley's flat trying to finish a book he had last read one-hundred years before, in fact he had received it from the author himself. A good man but a poor writer, he remembered fondly. He felt himself drowsing off at the thrilling climax and woke when he felt something brush his leg. It was a medium sized snake, about the length and width of his arm, with black scales and yellow eyes. 

"Crowley?" He let the snake smell and lick his hand. Then the snake curled beside his leg and went to sleep. Aziraphale smiled, put his book aside, and closed his eyes. The snake was gone in the morning. 

It happened many nights after that first time, but only in the flat never in the bookshop. And Crowley was always gone again before Aziraphale woke up and continued to pretend nothing had happened. 

About two months after the first visits the snake seemed to grow bolder. Instead of laying at his side as before the snake slithered up his thigh to curl itself, or himself, on Aziraphale's stomach. The angel lay very still, not afraid of the snake but afraid to scare Crowley off. He did not sleep much that night and the dream that he had had made him blush at the sight of Crowley all that day. But the snake was again gone in the morning. 

Aziraphale began to wonder if he was dreaming the whole thing. He wondered if Crowley was somehow sleep walking, or slithering as the case may be, and did not know, or remember, what he was doing. 

It was winter and the fire had gone out in his room. Aziraphale thought he should relight it but he rather enjoyed the cold, Crowley kept the flat a little too warm for his liking especially in winter.

The snake entered as before, if it moved a little slower, but this time he slithered up Aziraphale's nightshirt next to his bare skin. The angel almost jumped at the feel of the cold scales. Poor Crowley! He was freezing. The snake brushed up against Aziraphale's groin and he was vividly reminded of the dream he couldn't quite forget. 

Aziraphale seemed to remember something about bare skin being best to share body warmth. He pulled the nightshirt up and off. This was Crowley and if truth be told he had always found the demon's snake form to be quite stunning. The snake slithered up his stomach to rest on his chest, his forked tongue flickered against one of Aziraphale's nipples. He closed his eyes and it was Crowley in demon form that licked his nipple. 

He could not suppress the moan between his bit lips.

He heard the door slam open but the sound did not register in his state.

"Aziraphale, have you seen a… snake?" 

His eyes flew open to see Crowley standing in the doorway amused.

"I see you and Kaa have become acquainted." 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly my favorite thing I've written for this fandom thus far. Lol.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
